International High!
by xxxWARGIRLxxx
Summary: Submit your OC's to be selected to go to school at International High! Rated T for language and other stuff that may happen. :D Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all! What are ya up to? I'm doin' a new thing where you can submit you OC's and they'll be goin' to International High! Here are the main things ya need ta fill out:**

_**Name:**_

_**Gender:**_

_**Appearance:**_

_**Personality:**_

_**Clothes:**_

_**Good characteristics:**_

_**Bad characteristics:**_

_**Love interest:**_

_**Friends:**_

_**Enemies:**_

_**Talents:**_

_**Hobbies:**_

_**Country you represent (or state or none at all):**_

_**Anything else you can think of that I forgot: **_

Example: (this character will be used cause it's mine)

_**Name: Saphira Carredo**_

_**Gender: Female**_

_**Appearance: long waist-length raven black hair with maroon streaks. 5'9. gold colored eyes. kinda pale. **_

_**Personality: very tough. doesn't take any bullshit. kind to people in need. kicks ass (especially bullies and pervs).**_

_**Clothes: punk style clothing. lots of dark colors.**_

_**Good characteristics: Helps people in need, even strangers. Protects her friends as though they were her children.**_

_**Bad characteristics: Cusses too much. Has a horrible temper. Very Opinionated.**_

_**Love interest: England**_

_**Friends: America, Canada, Romano, Switzerland, Lithuania**_

_**Enemies: Prussia, France, Belarus**_

_**Talents: Draws really good anime. Sharpshooter like Switzy. Can play any song on the electric guitar.**_

_**Hobbies: Drawing anime, playing electric guitar, horseback riding, camping.**_

_**Country you represent (or state or none at all): None really.**_

_**Anything else you can think of that I forgot: Orphan. Just happens to have the same last name as Spain.**_

**Hope y'all review quickly! Also hope you like the story! :D**


	2. Acceptance Letters!

**A/N: Here are the acceptance letters! So sorry if ya didn't get chosen, but I got a lot of reviews and it was so hard to pick! Anyway, I know how it feels not to be chosen for one o' these things, so don't flame when ya don't find your name in here. Oh, and for those curious, Aeternum means Eternity in Latin. :D Don't know why but I thought it was cool.**

To Ms. Alexa Tylashkey,

Congratulations, you have been accepted into International High. Please buy tickets to the small island nation of Aeternum, where the school is located. Once again, we congratulate you on being accepted.

Sincerely,

_Mrs. Lucida Rutherford (School Principal)_

To Mr. Sean O'Malley,

Congratulations, you have been accepted into International High. Please buy tickets to the small island nation of Aeternum, where the school is located. Once again, we congratulate you on being accepted.

Sincerely,

_Mrs. Lucida Rutherford (School Principal)_

To Mr. Brialdur Køhler,

Congratulations, you have been accepted into International High. Please buy tickets to the small island nation of Aeternum, where the school is located. Once again, we congratulate you on being accepted.

Sincerely,

_Mrs. Lucida Rutherford (School Principal)_

To Ms. Kandake Sitota,

Congratulations, you have been accepted into International High. Please buy tickets to the small island nation of Aeternum, where the school is located. Once again, we congratulate you on being accepted.

Sincerely,

_Mrs. Lucida Rutherford (School Principal)_

To Ms. Maria Clara Esperanza "Esa" de la Cruz,

Congratulations, you have been accepted into International High. Please buy tickets to the small island nation of Aeternum, where the school is located. Once again, we congratulate you on being accepted.

Sincerely,

_Mrs. Lucida Rutherford (School Principal)_

**A/N: I think 5 people are enough to keep up with for now. But don't fear! I may add your character later on if I need more characters!**


	3. This is going to be a wild school year

**A/N: Okay I finally got around to writing this. I've got like so many projects going on right now, and I'm tryin' ta figure out my new Deviantart account, so yea anyway hope ya like it! Oh and this story is mainly told from my OC's point of view, but that may change.**

It was a long flight to this International High I'm supposed to go to. The orphanage back home finally got sick and tired of dealin' with me, so they shipped me off to this island nation as soon as they got the chance. Not like I miss the place anyway. I sighed heavily and pushed my long raven black hair out of my gold eyes as I waited for the bus that was gonna take me to this dumb school. My eyes narrowed as I saw some short, Spanish/Asian girl with tan skin and waist length jet black hair like mine. The girl was wearing a red and white hoodie with matching tennis shoes, blue denim shorts over transparent red stockings. Compared to my black AC/DC t-shirt, black skinny jeans with black converse, and my Goth cross necklace and black and purple armbands, she looked a little flashy. Or I looked a little gothic. She ran up to me excitedly and looked up at me with large chocolate brown puppy-dog like eyes.

"What?" I growled at her. I was kinda in a pissy mood today, but I had every reason to be.

"Hi, are you here for the bus to International High? I am, my name's Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz, but you can just call me Esa. I've never heard of Aeternum before, have you? I'm wearing my lucky eight pointed star gold necklace so that way I get good luck! I'm so excited to be here, are you?" Damn, this girl was a chatterbox. Any other time I would have smiled, but today I was a thundercloud.

"No, I'm not exactly happy to be here. The only reason I'm here is cause no one wants me back home." I reply darkly.

"Oh," she said, her smile fallin' for a second before adding cheerfully, "well, maybe you'll find someone who wants you here in this island!" I gave a non-committal grunt. We stood in silence for a minute when another kid showed up. She was 'bout three inches shorter than me, with pale skin and light brown hair with goldish eyes. Not as gold as mine, but still kinda gold. Like me, she was wearing a lot of dark colored clothes. But God, that dark green shirt of hers made her boobs look really big. I was beginning to doubt whether or not they were real.

"I'm assuming you guys are waiting to go to International High?" she asked. I and the girl Esa nodded.

"I'm Saphira Carredo," I mumble.

"And I'm Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz, but you can call me Esa!" Esa introduced herself happily.

"Hey, I'm Alexa Tylashkey." She replied. Luckily, she wasn't as talkative as Esa, but Esa made sure we kept talkin'. We stood around and talked for a while longer when two guys came up. They looked so alike I wouldn't doubt that they were twins.

"Are you two here for International High?" Esa asked them in her hyperactive manner.

"Fuck yeah!" One of the dudes replied excitedly. He looked about 5'9, with dirty blonde hair with a cowlick. But he had some of the bluest eyes that I have ever seen. They seemed to shine like stars. "I'm Alfred, Alfred F. Jones." He introduced himself, holding his hand out to shake. I edged away from him a bit before I cautiously took his hand. I don't really trust guys; they're more trouble than they're worth.

"I'm Saphira Carredo," I tell him quietly.

Esa jumped in to introduce herself loudly, "I'm Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz, but everyone calls me Esa.

"And I'm Alexa Tylashkey." Alexa said as she shook his hand. I noticed that the other boy didn't introduce himself yet. He shyly looked down at the ground with purple eyes, his slightly longer hair falling in his face. He had the most adorable little curl on top of his head, unlike the cowlick that was on Alfred's head.

"Hey, you back there, what's your name?" I asked. I didn't want him ta feel left out, ya know?

"M-m-me?" he gasped, "Um…I'm M-Matthew, M-Matthew W-Williams." I nodded to him reassuringly.

"Do y'all know whether other people will show up, or will it be just us?" I question everyone.

"The bus makes multiple stops to pick everyone up at different locations," Alfred explained, "we are the last pick up station before heading to the academy." Right on cue, a charter bus rolled up and opened its doors. The others put up their suitcases while I boarded the bus. I didn't have much stuff back at the orphanage besides my messenger bag and some clothes. I looked around at all the kids on the bus. This was going to be a wild school year…

**A/N: Okay, some OC's were introduced but not all. Don't worry; you'll pop up in the next chapter! :D Hope y'all liked it!**


	4. Home sweet home

**A/N: Ok, I am gonna try to mention all of the characters in this chapter! And I wrote this just now in like 30 minutes. Whew! XD Hope y'all like this one too! FYI still in the point of view of my character.**

Some weird dude with semi long blonde hair came up to me to greet us. He too had blue eyes, kinda like Alfred's, but…creepier.

"Bonjour, belle dames, (Hello, lovely ladies)" he said to us girls with a French accent. "What would your lovely names be?"

"Mine is Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz, but call me Esa for short!" she happily greeted him, obviously not getting the creepy vibe off him like I was.

Even Alexa wasn't as cautious as I was when she shook his hand and replied, "And my name's Alexa Tylashkey."

"Francis Bonnefoy, at your service," he said while giving a little bow. He looked at me expectantly. He was probably hoping I would either swoon or tell him my name. Most likely both. Alexa and Esa went to sit in an empty seat close to the front of the bus. I just pushed past Francis and sat next to a guy toward the back of the bus with short blonde hair, acid green eyes, and very large eyebrows. He looked rather skinny, like he hadn't eaten much; kinda like me. I noticed he had already changed into his uniform*. Sitting across from him was another guy who was also skinny but tall. He had short sandy brown hair and deep, blue eyes that were glaring at the other guy with hatred. His skin was pale too, like mine, but with a whole bunch o' freckles on his face. This guy wasn't wearin' his school uniform, though. He was wearin' a plain red t-shirt and normal blue jeans; he for some reason had a long trench coat on even though it was kinda hot outside. But he had on this funny little tweed drivers cap on that reminded me of Ireland.

Anyway, the dude I was sittin' next to looked at me funny and asked, "Err, why are you sitting here, love?"

Him callin' me 'love' made me blush a little. This guy knew how to treat a lady, that's for sure. "Um…I can move if you like." I said to him politely, feeling kinda rejected.

"Oh no, it's fine really, I was just wondering, because you didn't seem the type to want to sit next to anybody." He quickly rushed apologetically, "What's your name, love?"

"…Saphira, Saphira Carredo." I tell him quietly.

"Charming name," he said before adding, "My name is Arthur, Arthur Kirkland. It's a pleasure to meet you."

I laughed a little and replied, "You seem to be the only one who looks forward to meeting and talking to me." He gave me a worried glance but said nothing. I turned to the guy across the isle. He was still glaring at Arthur!

"Hey buddy," I semi-growled at him, "what's your problem? Why do you keep starin'?"

He seemed to snap out of his trance and said, "Oh, nothing, just daydreaming. What might your name be? Mine is Sean, Sean O'Malley."

"I'm Saphira Carredo," I tell him as I shake his hand. "Would you mind tellin' me who everyone is on this bus?"

"Sure," Sean smiled, "Ok, so you met Francis, he's a pervert by the way, so try to stay away from him. The guy with the silver like hair and the red eyes is Gilbert Belischmidt, another pervert stuck on himself. The Spanish boy next to him is Antonio Carredo, who apparently has the same last name as you. Are you related?" he asks me.

"No, I don't think so." I say and urge him to continue.

"Anyway, the girl over there with the long brown hair and the frying pan is Elizabeth Héderváry, and the short black haired guy with the glasses next to her is Roderich Edelstein. I heard he can play just about any instrument. Any who, you see the two short haired blondes over there? The guy is Vash Zwingli, with his sister Lili Zwingli. The cute blonde girl with the green eyes over there is Bella. No one really knows her last name. The girl with the dark skin and brown hair is Kandake Sitota, who seems to have a thing for Ludwig. Then there are the Vargas twins, Feliciano and Romano, at the front of the bus with those curls on the side of their heads. They are major flirts, but very wimpy. The big blonde haired and blue eyed guy next to them is Ludwig Belischmidt; yes he is related to Gilbert. The Asian dud with the really long hair is Yao Wang, and his little bro (or so he calls him) Kiku Honda next to him. Then there is that big scary Russian guy, Ivan Braginski, with his two sisters Natalia Alfroskaya and Katyusha Braginski. Ivan has three little 'slaves' named Toris Lorinaitis (with the semi long brown hair), Eduard Von Bock (the dude with the glasses), and Raivis Galante (the small one). And last but not least is the two blonde boys over there. The one with the spiky hair is Mathias Køhler, and his brother, Brialdur Køhler. They both are really cocky, but Brialdur can't really fight. And that's it." Sean said with finality.

"Look, we're here!" I heard Esa shout as she pointed out the window. I looked out at what would be my new home. It looked straight out of a Harry Potter movie.

"Great," I grumbled, "home sweet home."

**A/N: okay sorry but I couldn't have EVERY Hetalia character! I just had the ones I needed for the story. Hope you liked it!**


	5. First period Hell

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to put this up! I've been busy with DeviantART! XD Let me know what ya think! Still in POV of Saphira, but that changes a little in this chapter! FYI the uniforms are the same as the Gauken Hetalia ones. XD**

I woke up in a strange bed in a room with a bunch of other girls in identical beds. 'Where am I? Why am I not in the orphanage?' I thought to myself before remembering all of what happened yesterday. I got on the bus to go to this International High. When we got there everyone was like "Welcome new students to International High! We hope it's nice here-" and all that jazz before leading us to our boring blue dorms and locking us up for the night.

"Morning, sleepy head." I hear someone say.

I rubbed the sleep outta my eyes and looked around. Esa was standin' at the edge of my bed fully dressed in her school uniform. "Mornin' Esa, you still tired? You aren't as energetic as you were yesterday."

"That's because I was on 5 cups of joe* yesterday." She laughed. She tossed me a school uniform and said, "Get dressed; everyone else has gone to breakfast. Hurry or all the good food will be gone! I'll step out while you change" I groaned as I got up and threw on the stupid plaid skirt and white blouse and vest that made up our school uniform and ran down with Esa to the dining hall.

_~~~in the Dining Hall~~~~~~~~~ (is it just me, or does that remind you of Batman when they'd say "Previously, in the Batcave"?)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Esa and I finally got our food and sat down with a group of girls.

"Hey, who're you? I'm Kandake Sitota." A girl with milk chocolate colored skin, thick brown hair pulled back into a small ponytail, and dark brown eyes.

"And I'm Elizabeth Héderváry," the girl next to Kandake says as she shakes our hands.

"Nice to meet you, Kandake and Elizabeth, I'm Maria Clara Esperanza de la Cruz, but you can just call me by my nickname, Esa." Esa greeted her and shook both of their hands.

"My name's Saphira Carredo. Nice meetin' ya." I smile slightly.

"Have you guys gotten your schedules yet?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yep," I say as I pull it out, "but I haven't looked at it yet." I warily looked to see what I had:

1st English

2nd Art

3rd Science

4th World History/Lunch**

5th Math

6th Gym

7th Spanish

'_Not too bad of a schedule.'_ I think to myself.

"What do you have, Saphira?" Esa asks me. I show her, Kandake, and Elizabeth my schedule.

"Awesome, you and I have Math and Science together!" Kandake cheers as she hugs me.

"Well, I have none of my classes with you," Esa pouts. "But at least we can all eat lunch together.

"I have World History with you, though." Elizabeth says.

"That's nice, can't wait to go to English." I grumble as I push my black hair outta my eyes. English is my worst and least favorite subject. I really don't see the point in it. As long as you don't sound uneducated when you talk, you're good in my opinion.

Ding! Ding! Ding!

"Uh oh, that's the bell! Got to run to Piano Class! Viszlát! (Goodbye in Hungarian)" Elizabeth chirped as she ran off to her class.

"See you in Science, Saphira!" Kandake said as she too walked off.

"Alright, well, I got to go to class too. You need to hurry so that you're not late, Saphira!" Esa told me before leaving to her first class. Man, I so didn't feel like goin' to English so early in the mornin'. I bet you anythin' that the orphanage set this up to put me through hell. I let out a agitated sigh as I headed to hell.

_~~~Time skip cause I'm lazy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!' _I thought angrily to myself as I rushed through the hallway. I was so late for English class cause I can't find the damn place! _'Shit just hit the fan' _I finally found that damn room and threw open the door.

"Sorry I'm late!" I puffed, "I couldn't find this dang classroom."

"Alright," the guy teacher sighed, "I'm Mr. Guy **(A/N: LOL My bro's drivers ED teacher actually was named Mr. Guy, no joke)**, what's your name, girl?" I almost cracked up when I heard that his name was Mr. Guy.

'Someone was very creative with their last name' I thought sarcastically to myself before replying, "Err, Saphira Carredo."

"Hmm, yes ok, go sit in the back next to Arthur Kirkland, please." He dismissed me. I quickly ran over and sat down. I looked around at all the people in the class. Hmm… let's see… there's one of the Vargas twins, Feliciano, I think. And there's Alfred, Kiku, and unfortunately Francis in this class too. Everyone else I'd never seen before. I pulled out my sketch book and started drawing, not even bothering to listen to Mr. Guy's lecture on the subject.

"Saphira, you really should pay attention." Arthur scolded me quietly so Mr. Guy wouldn't hear.

"I've tried that before, it didn't work. I still wind up failing or almost failing English." I growled. _'What's it to him if I'm not paying attention in class? No one else has cared before!' _I thought angrily to myself. Arthur sighed and went back to listening to the teacher's boring ass lecture. It was going to be a long period.

_~~~POV Kandake (Yes every now and then I will change POV, hopefully everyone's OC will get a turn) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I could die right now. I'm in the same class as that hot German guy, Ludwig! Too bad I don't sit next to him, though. I sit next to his brother, Gilbert, who's constantly shouting that he's awesome. It gets rather irritating at times.

"Hey, guess what mädchen(girl)?" Gilbert whispered so the teacher wouldn't hear.

I sighed, "What, Gilbert?"

"I am awesome!" he says loudly, which causes the teacher to glare at us before continuing his lesson. Gilbert was seriously trying my patience. The only reason I liked this class was because hot Ludwig was in here. If not for him, this class would be hell. I sighed again as I sunk into daydreams, not paying any attention to the teacher…

"Kandake!" someone shouted, snapping me out of my daydream. I looked up to see Ludwig, who looked kind of irritated.

"What, what is it?" I asked.

Ludwig sighed, agitated, "The bell already rung. It's time to go to second period."

"Oh yeah, right!" I say as I hurriedly gather up my things and start to head to my second class."

_~~~POV Alexa~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'_Great, I just love having Math first thing in the morning'_ I thought to myself as I stared blankly at the whiteboard.

"You are very bored, da?" The boy next to me asked. He had purple eyes and beige blonde hair, almost silver looking. Overall, he had a cute, innocent face, like a child. (**A/N:OMG everyone's favorite Russian!**)

I blushed, "Is it that obvious? Well, Math isn't my most favorite subject."

The guy smiled, "I hate Math too. By the way, I am Ivan Braginski. What's your name?"

"My name's Alexa Tylashkey." I replied as I shook his hand.

"I think we'll become good friends, da?" His smile was just so darn cute! It fit him well.

"Da," I smile back at him. I thought having Math first period would be hell, but I think it just got a little better…

*Cup of joe is coffe in case you didn't know

**Everyone has lunch AT THE SAME TIME! Different class, but same time for lunch.

**A/N: How did ya like it? XD So sorry it took so long! Also, this is a late b-day gift for snakeyeslover2, so wish her a happy b-day! XD xxxWARGIRLxxx signing out! **


	6. No money and a football to the face

**A/N: Sorry I took so long! I've been on so many vacations! By the time I get back from one and recover from traveling, my parents are dragging me somewhere else! And I also had to go to a funeral so I've had a hard time writing. Oh well, enjoy the story, my readers~ ^J^ Oh FYI I had a time jump to 4th period cause I'm being a lazy ass right now.**

_~~~Saphira's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

'_It's finally History class! Something I'm good at besides Science and drawing.'_ I thought happily to myself. _'Too bad Gilbert is in this class. I swear if he says he's awesome one more time...' _

"Yoo-hoo, Saphira," I hear someone chime my name. I turned around to see Elizabeth running up to me. "I'm so glad we have this class together! We are going to have such a great time!"

"Yeah, about as much of a great time we can have with Gilbert." I grumble. Elizabeth's face turns from a look of happiness to disappointment.

"Are you serious? That douche bag is in this class?" She complained.

"Unfortunately, he is. And we have to put up with a whole year of him!"

Right on cue, we both hear Gilbert yell, "The awesome me is here!" _'Speak of the devil. Fuckin' hell, why does God hate me so much?' _I thought as we filed into the classroom.

"Hello-a class! I am your-a teacher Mr. Vargas!"(**A/N: Holy shit it's ROME! XD**) a bright cheery dude with auburn hair and an odd curl said to us. He looked a LOT like Feliciano and Lovino; even had the same last name. "Alright, let's-a get on with-a the seating charts. These will-a more than-a likely be for the whole year-a. Ok, so-a at this group we-a have…" I tuned him out. I just hoped to God that I didn't sit in a group with Gilbert.

"And-a the last group will-a be Gilbert Belischmidt, Saphira Carredo, Elizabeth Héderváry, and Brialdur Køhler."

"Damn it!" I swore out loud. Everyone turned around to look at me. '_Great, it's the first day, and I'm already gonna get detention'_

Mr. Vargas just sighed, "Please Saphira, don't-a use foul language in-a here. I get enough of that-a from my grandson Lovi." Now it was Mr. Vargas' turn to be stared at. _'Holy shit, this guy is a grandpa? When did he have kids, when he was eight? What the fuck?'_ I thought to myself as I sat down next to Gilbert. I need to learn to get on God's good side.

"Kesesese~ What's your problem, libeling (darling), you think you're too un-awesome to sit by me? Well, you're right." He smirked. It took all I had to not punch his fuckin' face in. **(A/N: Sorry Prussia fans! I have ta make him a bully! I'm short on antagonists~)**

"Want me to hit him with my frying pan, Saphira?" Elizabeth asked, pulling out her frying pan. I shook my head no.

"Come on man, seriously? I'm sure there are a lot of people better than you." That kid, Brialdur, said to Gilbert.

"Oh yeah, like who Køhler?"

"Well," Brialdur smirked, "me for starters." _'Shit, I have to sit by two cocky guys. I'm gonna love this like a dog loves a tick.'_ I thought angrily to myself as I tried to listen to Mr. Vargas over their bickerin'.

_~~~30 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

**DING! DING! DING!**

"Alright-a guys, that's the lunch-a bell! Head on-a out!" Mr. Vargas said with a big goofy grin.

"Finally," I heard Elizabeth say under her breath, "let's get out of here, Saphira!" she then grabbed my arm and drug me to the lunch line. _'Damn, I don't think the orphanage gave me any lunch money.'_ I thought to myself as I searched my pockets for any money I could find.

"Need some lunch money, love?" I hear a familiar British accent behind me. Arthur was holding out some money to me. If I knew that I would have money to pay him back, I would gladly take it. But I don't. I hate owing anybody.

Instead I said, "I don't need any damn handouts! I wasn't hungry anyway." I walked of as quickly as I could and sat down with Alexa, Matthew, Esa, Lovino, Vash and Lili(but they weren't talking to anyone but themselves), Kandake, and Elizabeth just sat down over there too.

"Hey guys," I grumble as I sit down.

"Hey Saphira, how come you don't have any lunch?" Esa asks me. _'Well, she hit the nail on the head'_ I thought to myself.

"Cause I have no damn money to buy food." I growled.

They all looked at me with pity, which pissed me off. Jeez, just cause I have no money doesn't mean I need their pity.

"Do you want some of my money?" Lovino asked. Any other time I would've touched that someone cared, but right now I'm on a rampage.

"No damnit, I don't need any of y'alls pity, nor do I need handouts!" I yelled

"Well fine, you stupid bastard, I was just trying to help."

I sighed and ran my hand through my black and maroon hair. _'Why does everything have to be to damn difficult?'_ I thought angrily to myself.

"So how have your classes been, Kandake?" I asked her so that I could change the subject.

"Umm…..Besides having 1st period with Ludwig and Science with you, they've been pretty boring."

"Well, you're lucky; Saphira and I have Gilbert in our History class." Elizabeth complained.

And the rest of our conversation went on like this until the bell rang for us to go to 5th period. I quickly got my shit out of my locker and headed to class. I hoped that Arthur wouldn't be in any of my other classes besides English. I feel kinda guilty for blowin' up in his face, but if it's the only way to keep people out, then I'll do it all day long.

_~~~POV Alexa(time jump to 6th period cause I'm lazy again)~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

I quickly got my gym clothes and ran to Gym, my most hated class. I always wound up getting hit in the face at whatever sport/game we played! Not looking where I was going, I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ow," I yelped as I fell to the floor.

"Oh no, Мне так жаль(I'm so sorry in Russian) Alexa!" I heard Ivan apologized as he helped me up off the floor.

"Heh…don't worry about it Ivan. Where is your next class?" I asked him nervously.

"I'm going to Gym next. What about you?"

I almost squealed with delight, "Oh my gosh we're in the same class! Let's walk there together, ok?" I said as I grabbed his arm and semi-drug him to gym class.

When we got there I looked around to see if I knew anyone else in this class too. There was Alfred, Arthur, and Gilbert (oh joy.), Vash, Feliciano, Ludwig, and…..Saphira! Finally, someone else's company I enjoy!

"Saphira, over here girl!" I yelled at her. She jumped, smiled slightly and walked over to us. She seemed to be down about something, but I knew if I asked her about it she'd just get pissed off.

"Ah, hey Alexa; Who's this guy?" she asked suspiciously as she gestured to Ivan.

'For some reason she doesn't really trust guys. I'll have to ask her about it later' I think to myself before saying, "This is my friend, Ivan Braginski. Ivan, this is my friend, Saphira Carredo."

"привет(Hello in Russian) Saphira, how do you do?" Ivan greeted her warmly, holding his hand out to shake.

Saphira jumped back a bit before cautiously taking his hand, which seemed to kind of offend Ivan. "Umm…I'm fine….I guess." She half-heartedly greeted him before staring off into space.

**TWEET!**

We all looked up to see the Gym coach, Coach Griffin, yelling at us to gather around. Saphira, Ivan, and I quickly ran over so the coach wouldn't yell at us even more.

"Is your friend always so….distrusting?" I heard Ivan ask me quietly.

"Yes, but I have no idea why. Maybe she just needs more time to warm up to people than others." I whispered.

"Alright, listen up twerps!" Coach Griffin yelled, "Today, we are going to play touch tackle football. If you don't like it, you can stay after school and do 100 laps for me plus detention!" No one dared utter a word. Griffin gave a cruel smile, "Glad we understand each other. The team captains will be Alfred and Gilbert. Alfred gets to pick first, now hurry up and pick your teammates and get out on the field or it's a 150 push-ups for you all!" he roared as he went outside to wait for us on the football field.

"Oh no," I moaned.

"What is it?" Ivan asked.

"Every time I play sports, I get it in the freaking face!" I grumbled. I was so pissed off right now. I just hoped I didn't end upon Gilbert's team.

"I swear to God Alexa, if I end up on Gilbert's team, I WILL shoot myself." I heard Saphira growl.

I laughed, "I'm with you there. If I hear one more 'I'm awesome…', there will be blood!" I, Saphira, and Ivan stood around, waiting to be picked. Unfortunately, Ivan was picked by Gilbert, and Saphira and I were on Alfred's team. All of us quickly ran outside and began the game of football. We played for what seemed like ages, and so far I hadn't been hit in the face yet. That was a big surprise, but there was still time for that to happen.

"Alexa, you holdin' up ok?" Saphira asked me during our 5 minute water break.

"Yeah," I panted, "as long as no one hits me in the face, I'll live." Our 5 minute water break was over, so we had to get back out on the field. Unfortunately, our team was defending and Gilbert had the ball. _'Watch me get hit in the face when he throws it.'_ I think to myself. And right on cue, Gilbert acted like he meant to throw to a teammate, but instead threw the ball in my direction, hitting me squarely in the face. Before I blacked out**(A/N: I don't think a football to the face will knock you out, but just go with it.)**, I saw Saphira and Ivan's worried faces looking at me like they thought I was dead. Which I probably was.

**A/N: Again, so sorry this took forever! I think it's kinda lame too. Next chapter I will NOT do anything in my OC's POV, kay? XD I'll probably do one for Sean O'Malley and Brialdur Køhler.**


End file.
